I Need You
by chanouthommis
Summary: "There hadn't been any sunlight today. The sky was dark and like forecast it was raining thick, big drops of water. Bo was standing in front of Lauren's door, rain was falling down on her but she didn't care." Bo just needs Lauren.


A/N:

Hello, :). So this is something that just popped up in my head. I don't know what it is really but I had to write it down. This is my second fan fiction and English is not my first language. I'm so sorry for the grammatical errors. I'm writing another story about Katherine and Elena, feel free to check it out if you'd like. (For the ones reading that story; I'm so sorry I'm extremely busy with school and stuff and I'm having some kind of block on that story. I won't give up on it and will try to update asap.) I don't know if I'll make it a one shot or not. Can you please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue it? Thank you!

There hadn't been any sunlight today. The sky was dark and like forecast it was raining thick, big drops of water. Bo was standing in front of Lauren's door, rain was falling down on her but she didn't care. After Dyson told her he couldn't love her anymore she broke down, or not really. She didn't cry or scream. She wanted to but she couldn't, instead she went silent. She hadn't said a word since Dyson walked out her door. It was almost as if Dyson took her senses. She just got in her car and drove, not even knowing where she was heading. For some reason she ended up at Lauren's door.

Not aware of what she was doing she pressed on the doorbell. She closed her eyes, when a soft but worried voice spoke she opened them again. "Bo what are you doing? It's raining!"

Lauren took Bo's hand and pulled her inside closing the door behind her. "I'm going to get you some towels."

In the rush of getting Bo inside she didn't even notice what was going on. When Lauren walked away Bo grabbed her hand. Lauren looked at Bo. Really looked at Bo this time. Lauren saw the emptiness and hurt in her eyes. "What happened?" Lauren almost whispered.

When Bo didn't react the blonde doctor brushed the brunette's cheek with the back of her hand soft and gentle.

"It's ok, you can tell me."

Bo looked up into Lauren's eyes. She wanted to tell she needed her, that she wanted to be in Lauren's arms to feel save and cared for. But that would be selfish. When Lauren betrayed her she was hurt and angry so she decided to focus on Dyson. Now Dyson was gone and Lauren was the only person left she wanted to be with. She couldn't do that. She couldn't give Lauren the feeling she was second choice. She couldn't ask her to be there for her when Dyson ripped her heart out, or so it felt.

Lauren looked back into Bo's eyes laying her hand on Bo's shoulder. "I'm here Bo." Where the only words she spoke because that was the only thing Bo needed to know.

The two women kept looking at each other. When Lauren tried to read Bo's eyes again she recognized something. Her eyes looked like the night when they fought, when Bo said Lauren betrayed her and Bo was hurt. This look was just a little different. That one look told her what was wrong; Dyson.

If she could she would walk away and leave Bo standing there. Bo only was here because she was hurt and needed someone. The blonde just couldn't walk away, not from Bo. She cared too much for her.

Bo took a step forward only to feel the warmth of Lauren's body. She couldn't resist anymore, Bo wanted to be as close as possible to Lauren. Bo laid her head on Lauren's shoulder and to her surprise she felt two strong arms surrounding her in a loving embrace.

"I'm here." Lauren said again just to make sure Bo understood. After those words Bo crashed. This time it wasn't the rain but her tears falling. She felt Lauren's grip tighten and was pulled over somewhere. When she felt the couch underneath her she let herself fall into Lauren's arms again.

Bo was all wrapped up in the doctor and tried to feel as much skin and warmth as possible. Her hands were tangled up in Lauren's blonde locks and she breathed in the sweet sent that was Lauren. The tears were still falling.

Lauren was scared, scared of how good this felt. She didn't care anymore that Bo was here for the wrong reason. The only thing she could think about was Bo lying in her arms. If she could punch Dyson right now she would. She hated him for what he did to Bo. Bo hadn't even said it out loud but she just knew. It was the only thing that could hurt Bo this much.

Lauren took the blanket laying on the edge of the couch and let herself slowly fall into the pillows of the couch, Bo still laying on her. When Lauren loosened her grip on Bo to lay the blanket on them she felt Bo shifting on her. Bo buried her face in Lauren's shoulder. Her hands resting on Lauren's she tried to get as close as possible to her.

Bo couldn't stop crying so she let it be. Pouring al her pain in the tears, wanting the pain to leave her body.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words Bo spoke.

"Everything will be ok Bo. Try to sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up." With that thought Bo closed her eyes.

They didn't speak anymore. They didn't need to. All they needed and wanted was each other.


End file.
